MrSatan told the truth?
by Wisteria22
Summary: What if Mr. Satan really did defeat Cell? This idea came to me randomly! No, Mr.Satan will not have an enormus change in strength...read to find out how he does it!


A/N: This idea just came to me randomly; What if Mr. Satan really did defeat Cell? Flame if you want to, because I have nothing to lose! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did there would be TONS of changes.

The Z fighters, cheating_ freaks_ as Mr. Satan called them, had left the battle field about half an hour ago. The Delivery Boy had gone with them while mumbling something about Dragonballs. Hercule Satan, champion of the world, saw the still landscape offering him the opportunity to escape. He slowly crawled out from behind the rock, shielding him during the fight.

Mr. Satan walked like he was in an active mine field, a VERY pressure sensitive one at that. In five minutes he had covered 5 feet, in ten minutes 7, in fifteen minutes 11, in twenty minutes Mr. Satan heard a groan. Dismissing it for an overly active imagination, the champ continued onward. After all, Cell can't come back from the dead twice, Mr. Satan reasoned.

Five minutes later he had covered 16.21 feet, he heard another noise, this time it was a moan. Calming himself down, Mr. Satan recovered from his near heart attack and trudged onward once more. It was an hour after the _freaks_ had left that the brave Mr. Satan had finally made it halfway to his helicopter capsules. Forgetting where he was and what he was doing, Mr. Satan began jumping for joy and doing some ridiculous poses.

"OH YEAH! IM DA CHAMP! I'M NUMBER ONE!" Mr. Satan yelled to a non-existent crowd.

That was when Mr. Satan noticed a shadow in front of him, after a quick observation he found that it was not his own. Spinning faster than the average human could without possibly killing themselves, Mr. Satan spotted the owner of the shadow. Laying down next to some security capsules was the one and only, Cell.

Taking a deep breath he prepared to high tail it out of there, until he noticed something. Something crucial and very peculiar, something that he, the great Mr. Satan, only had the privilege of seeing _once_ in his lifetime. That something brought the confidence back to his ego, vanquished the shakiness in his hands and knees, and replaced the look of horror on his face with a cocky grin.

Cell was mortally wounded.

Mr. Satan walked up to the beast that had murdered thousands of humans without a single bit of remorse. Mr. Satan was right in assuming that the only remorse Cell felt, was for not killing them all in the first place.

The once cowardly fighter turned his walk into a strut as he gazed upon the dying form of Cell.

"You can't….. kill me, I'll… regenerate if you… try," Cell wagered, "I did…it once…..I'll…..do it…..again."

Mr. Satan was became very worried, he had no bombs. He didn't have anything capable of vaporizing Cell. Mr. Satan looked around, hoping that one of the mysterious fighters would show up with a method to destroy Cell once and for all.

Unfortunately for Mr. Satan (Fortunately for Cell) none of the Z fighters showed up to assist the Champ in this fight. Not even his afro would be willing to help Mr. Satan out, leaving him all alone. He decided that he would finally use his brains instead of his brawn, something he had not done since Middle School.

Spying the security capsules by his foot, he bent over and picked them up. Cell's eyes followed his movements like a watch dog, never failing in his task. Looking at the labels, Mr. Satan regained hope for destroying Cell. Clicking the top of the capsule, he threw it up in the air and waited for the non-toxic smoke to clear.

Falling from the smoke, the large blaster was caught in the waiting Champ's rough hands. Examining the controls he nodded in understanding, not even noticing the wide eyed looks Cell was giving him. Aiming the blaster, he began to count down from ten; he began to count down to Cell's destruction.

3….2…..1….

BOOM!

Mr. Satan was thrown backwards from the force of the blast; his eyes shut themselves to save them from the brilliant light. When his feet once again regained their hold on solid ground, Mr. Satan opened his eyes.

If the arena had been in good condition before this was ten times worse, but since it wasn't the sight was not a very pretty one. There was scorch marks on the walls from the heat of the blast, indentations of where he had been standing. The most noticeable change was that he was the only one in the room, Mr. Satan was all alone.

Realizing what had happened; Mr. Satan chuckled to himself, "That's what you get for messing with the champ!"


End file.
